Harry's Heritage
by SuperSaiyajinVegetto
Summary: On his way back to London, Harry gets a letter that brings him interesting news about his heritage. Rating for safety. Slight Ron Bashing. DISCONTINUED
1. Prolouge

Hi, thanks for reading. This is my first FAnfic so please be humble in your comments. I'm open for criticism but if you just want to flame than ignore my story. I couldn't find a beta reader which is why I apologize for mistakes. English is also not my native language so it makes things even more difficult.

The story starts in summer before the fourth year and is about is inheritance. My main pairing is Harry and Hermione. Slight Ron Bashing, please r&r.

* * *

Harry sat in their usual compartment on the journey back to London. Hermione sat next to Harry and Ron sat on the opposite bench. Harry was currently daydreaming while staring out the window. Ever since the night where Hermione and him rescued Sirius, Harry could only think about the beautiful witch next to him and how right it felt when she was holding so tight to him. When he realized that Hermione was talking to him Harry snapped out if his thoughts.

"Harry, are you alright? There is an owl outside the window go grab her." said Hermione.

"I'm fine Hermione, just thinking." Harry answered while opening the window to fetch the small owl with a letter in his beak that was too big for the little bird. The letter was addressed to harry and he knew instantly it was from Sirius.

"It's from Sirius." Harry told his two best friends but before he tore the envelope open Harry got a feeling he should do it in private.

Hermione sensing the discomfort of Harry asked him "Harry, what's wrong? You can open the letter it is from Sirius."

"I know Hermione. It's just…..Would you mind if I open it in private in the toilet? I have this feeling I should read this alone."

Without waiting for an answer Harry stood up and walked out of the compartment and put the invisibility cloak over himself and walked away to read the letter. A confused Hermione turned around to Ron asked him what that was all about, but Ron had no clue whatsoever.

After Harry walked a bit away from the compartment, he sat down and started to read the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post._ _Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this owl falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about his reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job._ _I believe the dementors are still searching for me, but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted._

_There is something I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the Firebolt._ _Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Office for me. I used your name but told them to take the gold from my own Gringotts vault. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your godfather._

_I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I gave you that night last year when you left your uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you._

_I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable._

_If ever you need me, send word. Your owl will find me._

_I'll write again soon._ _Sirius_ [HP POA-JKR]

_PS: I solemnly swear I'm up to no good and maybe your friend Ron might like to keep the bird._

Harry re-read the letter multiple times but could not understand why Sirius would use these last words. Then Harry realized why Sirius would use the words to activate the map because it must work with the letter as well. Without a second thought Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the letter while saying "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." After a few seconds the first letter disappeared and a second message appeared instead.

_Dear Harry,_

_When you read this you I hope your alone and no else can read this because I'm about to tell you something about your heritage. You Harry are the scion of one of the most ancient and noble houses of magical Britain. During your summer you should make a visit to Gringotts and let them explain to you everything about your heritage then it will become clear for you that you have a future after Voldemort. Don't tell anyone about this at the moment because this is information that should not reach Dumbledore. If you decide to tell anyone than only to someone you really trust but I would keep this information from your friend Ron because their family is too close to Dumbledore. Mail me as soon as you visited Gringotts._

_I hope to see you soon Sirius._

After Harry read the second message also several times he tapped the letter again and said "Mischief managed" and the original part of the letter came back. After Harry put the letter in his pocket he walked back to the compartment with Hermione and Ron. Just the thought of Hermione made Harry feel lightheaded. As soon as he entered he took his place next to Hermione and just couldn't stop thinking about her but was snapped out of his thoughts when Hermione started to question him.

"Harry! What is wrong with you? You count of off the whole day." Spoke Hermione with a voice full of worry.

"I'm really fine Hermione. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment." Harry answered but could see in her eyes that she didn't believe him.

Fortunate for Harry Hermione didn't press forward, but started to ask him about the letter. Harry told them that Sirius wished him good luck and explained that he was the one to send the firebolt and how he managed to do that. At the end he told Ron that he could keep the owl if he wanted to and that Sirius is ok with that because it was his fault that Ron lost his pet. The rest of the journey Harry just went back to his thoughts to Hermione and why he always feels so funny around her.

When they arrived in London the three walked through the Barrier together and greeted the Weasleys and Grangers. After a quick goodbye to Ron and his family and the promise to stay in contact the Weasley family was on their way to the Burrow. Then Harry turned around to Hermione and told her the same. With one last hug and quick peck on the cheek from Hermione that made Harry blush, he departed to meet with his uncle. When Harry was in the car he started to plan his trip to Gringotts to clarify his mysterious heritage and why Sirius was so secretive about it.


	2. Letters

The course of the summer holidays for the raven haired wizard Harry Potter is just like every year. His relatives still treat him like dirt or they just ignore him. Harry likes it better this way because he just wants to be left alone. It's been only a week since school ended and Harry got that mysterious letter from his godfather Sirius Black but for Harry it feels like eternity. In this week Harry planned how to get to Diagon Alley to check with the goblins to check out his ancestry and heritage like Sirius asked him to do in the letter. The problem was how to keep this test a secret like Sirius requested. Just like the whole week Harry once again sat on his bed to think of a way how to get to Gringotts when he heard a knock on his window. Slowly rising in an upwards position Harry saw his snow owl Hedwig just outside the window returning from her delivery to Ron and Hermione. Harry got up and opened the window to let the owl in. Hedwig gently landed on Harry's shoulder and nipped his ear while holding out her leg with the two letters. Harry took the two letters while he gently stroke Hedwig affectionately. As Hedwig flew to her cage to rest Harry picked up the first letter and opened the envelope. He immediately identified the messy handwriting of Ron and started to read.

_Hey Mate,_

_How is your summer going? I hope the muggles don't treat you to bad. I'm sorry to say this but we can't rescue you from the muggles this year due to the tickets my dad got for the Quidditch World Cup. He couldn't get enough tickets for the family plus Hermione and you. We don't know how long the match of the final will last so we will see us on the train. Sorry again._

_Your best mate,_

_Ron_

Harry sighed after he had finished the letter. 'Well at least I don't have to make up an excuse for a long stay at Gringotts while shopping for our school supplies. I just ask Hermione to meet me at Diagon Alley later this summer so I can escape this hell hole for a day. But I will settle the Gringotts business with Gringotts earlier so I won't have to lie to my best friends.' thought a relieved but sad Harry. After Harry put away Ron's letter, he grabbed the second letter and saw the neat handwriting of Hermione. Once again Harry opened the envelope and started to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I hope your fine because you were off after you read the letter from Sirius. I hope nothing is wrong and you know you can talk to me if you need. I'll be there for you if you need help._

_My summer is excellent so far. I'm enjoying my holidays in Italy with my parents. It is such a fascinating country both the muggle and the wizarding part of Italy. Did you know that there are wizards working for the Vatican? I mean they were hunting witches during the Middle Ages and now they are working hand in hand. How interesting is that. I also realized how far behind Britain is in comparison to the rest of Europe. Nowhere has the pureblood society so much power as in Britain. I'm starting blabbering once again so I will just tell you the rest in person. _

_By the way did you also get a letter from Ron? He brags so much about going to the World cup although he knows you can't come because you are trapped in that prison called the home of your relatives. I swear he is such an insensitive git sometimes that I would like to strangle him so much._

_Anyway, I asked my parents if you could spend some time with us this summer because you obviously can't escape to the burrow this year and they agreed. It will only be the last three weeks but at least you don't have to suffer the whole summer. I originally wanted to get you out of there for your birthday but we will be in Verona at that time so it won't work. Just tell me if you want to stay with us and where we should pick you up. I'll miss you._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

After Harry re-read the letter several times he was excited about spending time with Hermione. Ever since their flight on Buckbeack Harry felt different around Hermione. Slowly Harry's thoughts drifted towards Hermione standing on the beach in a bikini or Harry and Hermione kissing. After several minutes Harry's eyes widened in shock and he began to shake his head to get the thoughts out of his mind.

'Hold on! Since when am I thinking of Hermione in that way?' thought Harry.

**'Why shouldn't you think of her that way' **said a voice in his head.

'She is my best friend. That will ruin our friendship.' Harry answered.

'**But what if she feels the same way you wouldn't want to miss your chance. Hermione is the smartest, prettiest, nicest and kindest witch you know.' **replied the voice.

'I know she is pretty, smart, nice and kind. She is actually the nicest and kindest spirit I know. She always wants to help. That's why I like her so much. But what if I mess the whole thing up I can't lose her that would destroy me.' argued a desperate Harry.

**'Just talk to her. She will understand. She always does and you know she won't leave you that's just not Hermione to abandon someone.'** answered the voice once again.

'Great. Just great. I'm debating with myself about what to do about my feelings. I'm going nuts. I'll just see what happens.' thought Harry and went back to his bed to sleep. Before he drifted off Harry decided to just visit Gringotts with the Knight Bus tomorrow and that he shouldn't worry about his visit to Gringotts. He would just take his invisibility cloak to go to Gringotts undetected. After an hour of finalizing his plan in his mind Harry fall asleep with a dream about Hermione.

A/N: I'm sorry about the debating inside Harrys mind but I am not really good at writing dialogues it is so hard to find the right words sometimes.I hope its not to bad. I also apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes once again. The next chapter will finally be about his visit to Gringotts. I just wanted to show the difference between my story and the book for the summer in GOF.


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I'm sorry I couldn't update in the last weeks but I'm in my last year of school and rather busy at the moment as soon as I find time I will continue to write. I apologize for the delay but my education comes first.

SuperSaiyajnVegetto


	4. The visit and Gringotts Part 1

A/N: Finally the next chapter. I'm sorry again guys but as I said earlier my education come first. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.

The next morning Harry was rather rudely awakened by a blinding flash of blue light. While the light dimmed itself lightly, Harry began to open his eyes and looked around his room to see the course for the sudden flash. After a while Harry saw two blue blurry figures in his room. Harry quickly grabbed his wand in defense and put his glasses on. Before harry could say anything one of the figures started to talk.

"Relax, Harry. We can't hurt you. We're just here to give you some company and advice." Spoke the left person with a feminine voice. Harry started to look at the two people in his room without putting his wand down. The left one was a woman in her mid forties. Her brown curly hair was flowing down her back. Her face was soft and friendly. Her eyes were amber and in the depth of these eyes you could see wisdom, knowledge and power. The woman's figure was slim but not too slim. The blue gown mixed with bronze colors fitted her perfectly and showed the curves perfectly. The person next to her was a man with white hair and a long white beard. His eyes were also amber and he wore elegant wizarding robes with the same color as the lady next to him. The man looked a bit like Professor Dumbledore, only without that damn annoying eye twinkle that put Harry on the edge. The thing that confused Harry was the rather transcended look and the light glow of blue light that surrounded the pair. Slowly relaxing Harry put his wand down and started to ask the first things that came in his mind, "Who are you? What are you? How do you know my name and why are you here?"

"Slow down Harry. We will answer your questions one at a time. Now to start with your first questions let me introduce us. My name is Rowena Pendragon Ravenclaw. And the old crook next to me is my brother Merlin Arthur Pendragon Ravenclaw."

Harry's jaw dropped to the floor and he just looked dumbstruck at the pair with disbelief. 'I must be dreaming. I'm here in my room sitting on my bed talking to Rowena Ravenclaw and Merlin. This must be a dream. Someone pinch me please.' thought Harry.

"No, you are not dreaming Harry" responded Merlin. "Now we are something like spirits you could say. That's the reason we are able to talk to you." Merlin continued with a grandfatherly tone.

"Wait. Hang on there a minute. You tell me that this is really happening. And what is a spirit? You look like ghosts to me." Then Harry's eyes widened in shock when he realized what Rowena just told him. "Your siblings, b…but how is that possible?" shouted a very confused but curios Harry.

This time Rowena answered "I know this is a shock to you Harry but let me explain everything and then you can ask your remaining questions if you still have any then." In a calm and soothing tone that made Harry feel at ease. "Ok. It is probably easier that way." agreed Harry.

"Good. Now before I explain our reason for interrupting your sleep. I will explain the difference between a ghost and us. As my dear brother already said we are a sort of spirit. Spirits are different from ghosts in the perspective that spirits live in the Afterlife or whatever you want to call it. We are not bound to earth but also can't visit anyone except for you. This is possible because your special Harry but I'm getting ahead of myself." explained Rowena in a lecturing tone.

"The reason we are here Harry is that I'm your ancestor. To be specific I'm your too many times great Grandmother and that is how I know your name but you will learn everything about your heritage at Gringotts later today. Now the reason for us to be here is to explain to you your powers, specifically the rarest of them. You Harry are special kind of wizard but to explain that I have to explain what magic really is. Magic is nothing else than energy. Without magic there wouldn't be life because every living being has magic in their body or otherwise it would be impossible for muggles to have magical children. The difference between muggles and wizards is that wizards and witches are able to access this energy inside you. That is why we are able to do magic. We use the magic inside us and use it then to do the spells." lectured Rowena further.

"Ok. So that is the explanation for magic. It is the life force that surrounds us. But why do you say that I'm special even for a wizard. I'm just Harry, plain and boring Harry. I'm nothing special" interrupted Harry nervously.

"Now you listen here Harry. You're very special and you're very powerful or do you think every wizard could have fought hundreds of Dementors, fight a basilisk or survive the killing curse." asked an enraged Rowena.

"No, I was just very lucky. I mean Voldemort couldn't kill me because of the protection of mum and without Fawkes the basilisk would have killed me. The dementors were just luck again. I just wanted to protect Sirius and Hermione." answered a now irritated and nervous Harry Potter.

Rowena sighed and responded in a much calmer tone again "Harry, listen to me. You should stop talking yourself down so much. Don't you think that many people sacrificed themselves to save their loved ones but you were the only one that survived the curse or do you think that every wizard would be able to fight a full grown basilisk with just a sword even with the help of Fawkes you were still the one that had to fight. Stop saying that you were just lucky against the dementors. Many full grown wizards can't produce a full corporal Patronus but you managed to do it with hundreds of dementors near you and you put them to rout."

Rowena stopped for a few minutes to let Harry think about what she had said.

"As I already said earlier Harry you are very special. We Ravenclaws always were the most powerful wizards or witches because we can not only access our magical core but we can use the magic around us. We can use it to heighten our senses, to strengthen our magic or to occlude our mind. There are practically no limits, it always depends on the wizard or witch. As our descendant you also have this ability and that is why you are special. We are here to train you in using the Mage Aura because there are no other living descendants left besides you. But we won't just train you to use the Mage Aura but in every ability you have." continued Rowena.

Before Harry was able to answer Merlin started to speak. "When you visit Gringotts later today Harry you have to do a few things. The first one is to ask for a lineage test because that will give you the chance to speak to the Goblin Leader. Once you are in the office with the Goblin Leader ask for a medical test to see if there are any blocks on your magical core and for a test to list your magical talents. When that is finished ask for your inheritance because than you will be able to travel to Ravenclaw Island where we will start your training and you should ask for a list of all your assets. The last thing is you should try to become my heir but only a person with a pure heart is able to complete my heritage test. The Goblin Leader will explain that to you. The only thing we can explain to you now is to be polite to the Goblins and to never show your teeth in a smile that is an insult to a Goblin. We must leave now Harry but we will speak to you when you arrive at Ravenclaw Island. Till we meet again."

"Goodbye Harry and good luck." said Rowena before they both vanished in a bright blue light again.

As soon as the light vanished Harry took a shower to think about everything Rowena and Merlin told him and to get ready for his trip to London.

After Harry cooked breakfast for the Dursleys and finished his own small portion of burned toast and a glass of water, he stood up and walked outside down the road of Privet Drive so he could call the knight bus.

Once he was in an alley alone, Harry put up his wand hand and with a loud BANG! the purple triple-deck bus used in the wizarding world appeared in front of him. After hearing the usual speech from the conductor Stan Shunpike, Harry quickly paid for his trip to the Leaky Cauldron and the Knght Bus was on his way with another loud BANG!.

Quickly stepping off from the Knight Bus, Harry entered the pub that marked the entrance to the shopping street for wizards and made his way to the back to enter Diagon Alley. After Harry opened the archway by tipping the Bricks with his wand, Harry arrived at the big white marble building of Gringotts. Harry bowed to the goblin guards at the entrance and made his way to shortest queue to be served by a teller, leaving two wide eyed and shocked goblins behind.

When he was next in line Harry bowed to the Goblin, he recognized to be Griphook the Goblin that took him down to his vault the first time he was at Gringotts, and spoke with respect, "Greetings teller Griphook. How are you this fine morning?"

Harry was left standing their looking at a gaping Goblin. Finally Griphook snapped out of his daze and answered "Greetings to you Mr. Potter. I'm sorry for the delay. It is rare that a wizards shows such respect to a Goblin. How can I be of service for you today?"

"Don't worry. I have a few requests for you but first I would like to get a lineage test done, I would like to find out more about my family." Replied Harry in a business tone. Harry knew Goblins didn't like it to beat around the bush. So Harry came straight forward with his request. Griphook just nodded closed the counter and signaled Harry to follow him. Harry guessed that they walked for a couple of minutes before they stopped in front of a huge double door with golden sign on it that stated

_Master Ironfist_

_Lineage Office_

Griphook knocked on the huge doors and Harry heard a silent "Come in" from the other side. Griphook opened the door slightly and entered the office. Just a moment later Griphook bowed to Harry and motioned him to enter. Harry bowed to Griphook again and then entered the office.

What Harry saw left him slightly dazed. The office was huge and only had a small desk in it with two plush chairs in front of it. Harry saw that the goblin behind the desk seemed to be older than Griphook. He had white Hair and a few wrinkles across his face. Again Harry bowed to the Goblin and greeted him in the same manner as Griphook. Harry saw again shock in the goblins face but this one was better at hiding it and sat down in one of the plush chairs in front of the desk. Just like in the lobby Harry waited for Ironfist first to make the first move. After a few minutes of silence the goblin asked again what Harrys request was.

Harry quickly repeated his request "Master Ironfist, as you know I don't really much know about my family history so I would like a lineage and inheritance test to be made to find out more about my deceased family."

"Very well Mr. Potter" replied Ironfist. The goblin then pulled out a beautiful bowl made out of crystal with a silvery liquid inside and put it on the table. Ironfist then continued with his explanation, "Now just prick your finger with this knife and put a few drops of blood in the bowl. It will then show me a piece of parchment with all the vaults and families that you have access to."

Quickly Harry took the knife pricked his finger and let the blood drop from it. After three drops the wound healed itself and Harry anxiously waited for the result already knowing two of the families he has access to. Soon the bowl begin to glow and Harry could see parchment to appear above the bowl. After the glow faded Ironfist took the piece of parchment staring at it wide eyed and in shock.

Seeing the reaction of the goblin Harry anxiously tried to snap the Master goblin out of his daze. The mentioned goblin finally snapped out of it and just stood up motioning Harry to follow him. With that gesture Harry again started to follow a goblin around Gringotts knowing that he will meet the Goblin War Chief.

A/N: Thank you again for reading my chapter. I know I said in this chapter Harry will find out about his heritage. The reason I put the talk with Rowena and Merlin before the visit to gringotts was so that Harry would know what to expect. I also know that the way I described magic was similar to the Force of Star Wars. That is becauseI took the idea from Star wars. I interpret mwizards to be just the next step in the evolution of mankind and I needed a logical way to describe hence the the way I described it. Another note is if anyone wants to be my Beta reader just pm me I would really appreciate so I could have someone read my chapters first because English isn't my first language.


	5. Director Ragnock

A/N: I finaly finished my next chapter and I hope that I improved my writing style thanks to my new beta .stark. I hope you enjoy it. R&R

* * *

"Enter," came a raspy voice.

""Mr. Potter due to the origin of your inheritance I'm not longer authorized to handle your accounts, that's why we are here. Only the director of Gringotts can get access to your accounts from now so feel free to enter but I have to leave. Good day Mr. Potter." Ironfist explained and quickly hurried off to his office to deal with his next client.

Harry sighed and took one last breath to clear his mind then stepped forward and knocked once again. After receiving permission to enter, Harry opened the door and stepped in. As soon as Harry entered, the door closed again.

Harry looked around the office. It was different from the rest of Gringotts. The walls were built out of marble and the desk seemed to be out of one big onyx stone. On the left to Harry was a big table that could seat at least 15 people and on the right were shelves filled with books about what Harry had no idea.

When Harry finished his look around he turned back to the Director and bowed to him deeper than to Ironfist and said, "Greetings Lord Ragnock, may your gold continue to increase and your enemies to tremble at your feet. It is an honor for me that the War Chief of all goblins welcomed me into his office." Harry now got his first clear look at the most powerful and oldest goblin alive. His hair is completely white and you could see wrinkles all oer his skin.

The Director shocked by the respect shown from a wizard showed no sign of it on the outside. After a few minutes of silence Ragnock finally replied "Greetings, Mr. Potter. May your vault grow and your enemies fear at your presence. Now on to business Mr. Potter you came to Gringotts today to complete an inheritance test, is that correct?"

"Correct Lord Ragnock, but that was not the only business I would like to conduct with Gringotts today." answered Harry honestly.

Another minute of silence followed but Ragnock still seemed confused with this wizard who lived with muggles for his first eleven years of life and then suddenly decided to complete an inheritance test, resulting in the opening of the deepest vaults in Gringotts. Ragnock continued to look at the teen wizard but couldn't find anything. So the most powerful goblin alive just asked, "Mr. Potter, please excuse my curiosity but why did you ask for the lineage test. You don't seem surprised to see me for someone who has no clue about his heritage."

"Well Director in honesty, I knew I would be brought here that's why I asked for the test. I wanted to talk to you but if you don't mind could we please complete the inheritance test first before we go on. I only know that I'm the heir of the Ravenclaw family and Merlin who is a Ravenclaw but I don't know anything else. So if it wouldn't be a problem with you Lord Ragnock, I will explain everything afterwards." explained a nervous Harry.

Again shocked by the revelations of this wizard, Ragnock quickly continued, "Of course Mr. Potter. You are correct that you are the heir to the Ravenclaw family and Merlin. Even though I'm shocked you know that Merlin belongs to the Ravenclaw family I will continue. Now, as you guessed correctly once again that is not everything. You are the heir to six more families. The first is of course the Potter family, then the Black family as instated by the will of the current Lord Black, Sirius Orion Black which stays active because he the wizengamot never found him guilty. The third family is the Peverell family, they are a very old family that died out centuries ago, but it is the last three that are the most surprising Mr. Potter. You are not only the heir to one founder but all four which gives you complete control over Hogwarts."

Shocked by these revelations, Harry was left gob smacked and staring at the Director, desperately trying to understand what that would mean for him and the wizarding world, especially Hogwarts.

Finally coming out his stupor, Harry spoke once again, "Director Ragnock, wh…what does this mean? I mean I knew I was the heir to the Potters and Ravenclaws families and I understand the fact about the Sirius will, but how can I be the heir of all four founders and I haven't even heard of the Peverell family?"

"Well the Peverell family were an old pureblood family that the Potter family absorbed through marriage. The last living heiress married into the Potter family and the Lordship transferred itself to her son. As with the founders it seems that the Potter family are descendants of Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor therefore these Lordships are coming from your father's side of the family Mr. Potter. The Lordships of the Slytherin and Ravenclaw families are coming through your mother's side of the family. She was distantly related to the last heir of both families but could never claim headship because she never did an actual inheritance test Mr. Potter." answered Ragnock with a voice of clarification.

"Tom Riddle tried to claim the headship of the Slytherin family when he came to the bank for his lineage test but he never could claim the place as Head of House Slytherin. Even though the Gaunts were descendants of Salazar Slytherin they never had a claim to the headship of the Slytherin family. But only when the heir rings accept you we will have our answers. We can get them for you if you would like Mr. Potter together with all the Head of house rings because once you are heir of the Slytherin family, the family magic will emancipate you due to your status as the last living person of their line" Ragnock continued to elaborate the facts towards Harry.

Not even waiting for the reply Ragnock quickly pressed a rune on his desk. Just after a few seconds a small goblin came in with seven beautiful boxes made of different pieces of wood. On each different box one could see the different family crests. After opening the first box with the Black family crest on it. Ragnock pulled out a beautiful ring designed out of onyx with different serpents surrounding the diamond in the middle. After Ragnock had pulled out each ring out of a different box he began to speak again, "Now Mr. Potter you have to take each ring and pull it over your ring finger on right hand, if they accept you then you will be the new Head of this House except for the Black family because the current Head hasn't died yet. It would be best if you start with the heir ring to the Slytherin family because then you can claim the Lordship of all your other houses."

Hesitating for a moment Harry quickly pulled on the first ring and put it on his finger. After a few seconds the ring resized itself to fit Harry and a small glow surrounded him. After the glow faded the ring changed and the Head of House ring of the Slytherin family appeared. Awed by the circumstances Harry quickly pulled on all the other rings. Every time Harry put a new ring on his finger it resized itself and a small glow appeared. At last Harry took the Ravenclaw family ring and put it on, this time the ring not only resized itself but the white light was so bright that Ragnock had to shield his eyes. As the light faded Harry could see the shocked face of the Director of Gringotts. As soon as Harry saw the shock on a face of a Goblin, Harry knew something unexpected happened and he began to become nervous.

After what felt like hours for Harry the Director began to speak again, "I'm sorry my Lord but I never saw such a strong connection to a family. We can expect great things from you Lord Slytherin-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Peverell-Potter-Black-Ravenclaw. Furthermore I'm delighted to once again reapply the friend status to you my Lord. The Ravenclaw family was always friends to the Goblin nation and I hope that can continue."

Once again shocked by the revelations and what this means. Harry quickly replied, "It is an honor for my family that the Goblin nation consides us friends once again but then I must insist Director that you call me Harry all my friends call me Harry."

"Thank you Mr.…. Harry. But then please call me Ragnock. Now you said the lineage test was not the only business for you here at Gringotts Harry." Ragnok said.

"Yes. I would like for you to allow me the use of your medical facilities as I believe that someone tampered with my magical core to stop me from achieving my full potential as a wizard and could you unblock them then if I am right. I also would ask you to allow me to take a magical ability test to see what I am capable off. Moreover, I would ask for a list of all my assets so I can check them over and I would ask for a port key to Ravenclaw Island so I can hide till I have to go back to school. I also know that Merlin has a secret inheritance ritual, so I would like it if you could explain what I have to do to claim the Lordship of the House of Emrys, Merlin's second identity." Harry explained in a much more calm and confidence manor.

"Of course Harry that will be no problem as a friend to the Goblin nation you have all the privileges of a goblin which means that you also have access to our medical facilities. I don't know how you knew that Merlin has a secret inheritance ritual but you are correct that you can undertake it. To gain access to Merlin's inheritance you will have to undergo three tests. Firstly, is test of character. Secondly, is the test of power. Only the most powerful of wizards can control Merlin's Sword and lastly the test of heart. Only if your heart is pure, will you be deemed worthy of the title for Lord Emrys. No harm will come to you if the test will believe you unworthy, but I warn you my friend you are already the head of five of the most ancient and most noble houses in the wizarding world, if you will become Lord Emrys the witches will beg you to marry them. You are already the richest wizard alive, but with the last name of Emrys you will also become the most powerful wizard, not only in magic but also in politics and influence. To top it off you also are the Lord to two most ancient and noble houses. You can easily rule the wizarding world on your own. Remember Harry power corrupts but absolute power corrupts absolutely. Are you ready to take on so much responsibility?" clarified Ragnock in questioning voice glancing up at Harry.

"I thank you my friend for the warning but I think to help the wizarding world I have to drag it into the 20th century. I want to change the bigoted ways but I will still need the support of the rest of the Wizengamot. If they do not agree, then they will disapprove and nothing will change in the long run. Now if we could start with the medical exam that would be great." Replied Harry thoughtfully.

Ragnock quickly stood up and lead Harry to the medical facility, once there Ragnock explained that Harry was a friend to the goblin nation and why he was in the infirmary. After Ragnock finished the explanation to the Healer goblins he turned to Harry and addressed him once again, "Ok Harry, I will leave you here to prepare the list of assets for you. Once finished with the examination and the magical ability test I will explain to you how you gain access to Ravenclaw Island. Good day Harry.

"Thank you Ragnock, I feel honored by the hospitality shown to me by the goblin nation. I will see you tomorrow. I think this will take a while." With this last comment directed to Ragnock, Harry turned to the healers and laid down in one of the bed to await his examination.

The Goblins shocked by the respect shown towards their leader, quickly begin to work with the utmost care, after what felt like hours for Harry the Healers stopped and the lead healer told Harry the results.

"Lord Ravenclaw, you guessed correctly your core is partly blocked. One is the normal parental put on magical children, one is a very strong and unnatural block that we will need to remove immediately and the last one is from a soul leech by one Tom Marvolo Riddle. It seems my Lord that Tom Riddle wanted to split his soul the night he tried to kill you. Because you defeated Voldemort on that night the split failed and he accidentally put a soul leech in your scar. We recommend you strongly to remove that as well. We can use a cleansing ritual for it. With all three removals you will feel drained and your body needs rest to regain the energy so you will be asleep till the morning."

"Yes, that will be ok. I already thought that I will need to stay here for the night so you can go ahead and do the unblocking. But could I ask a question first, can you find out who put the second block on my core?" asked an angry Harry after hearing that he not only had part of Voldemort stuck to his head but also that someone tried to block half of his magical core.

"I am sorry my Lord, but that is impossible for us to find out. It seems that whoever did this, left no traces that would lead to him. Now we will first remove the parental block than cleansing ritual and lastly we will unblock your core completely. The process will be painful but no real harm will come to you." elucidate the healer for Harry.

After the clear signal to start the Goblins started to unblock Harry's core. The process for the parental block was short and painless for Harry. After a few minutes rest, the goblins started to prepare the cleansing ritual. After minutes of preparations the Goblins started the ritual. The first few minutes the only thing Harry could see was the black surroundings of the ritual room and the goblin chanting in a different language. The minutes flew by and suddenly Harry felt pain like never. His head was hurting and black mist started to escape out of his scar, which slowly took the form of Voldemort. After finishing the ritual the goblins anchored the mist inside a spoon to destroy it later. That left Harry in the room desperately trying to catch his breath. Harry felt like the knight bus rolled over him. He had the worse headache, his muscles were sore and his voice was barely audible.

After another few hours of rest (A/N: Harry was early in Gringotts so it is only midday by now.) Harry signaled the goblins to fully unblock his core. Again the goblins began to chant in a foreign language but this time the pain Harry felt was ten times worse than before. Harry could feel the block on his magic beginning to lessen. Harry could feel the magic surrounding him. He could feel the magic of the Goblins and he could feel the magic outside of Gringotts. Before Harry realized that the goblins finished, Harry fall unconscious on his bed. The Goblins attending the hospital wing just stared with awe at this human that just radiated off power and every one of them could only think that this human will bring change to the world.

While Harry was regaining his strength, the silver instruments in an office in the north of Scotland began to puff out smoke and the only thing you could hear was a loud squealing sound. Before the sound was too loud the instruments exploded one after another leaving the office destroyed. Fortunately, no one occupied the office at this time and where not hit by the brute force of the explosion. But the next time someone enter the mentioned office you will only see absolute destruction.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In the next chapter the Harry will visit Diagon and finish his buisness at gringotts.

Till then

Sebastian


	6. DISCONTINUED

Hi, I will not continue my Story because my plotline isn't working to my

satisfaction, therefore i will discontinue this story. If you want to adopt it just pm me.

mfg

SuperSayajinVegetto


End file.
